


Cellmate

by Mai_Wiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: Draco is waiting in a cell for questioning. Harry thinks he'll do most of the questioning. Harry's POV.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> {Livejournal: Maiwiz}

Part One: Waiting in the Dark

Harry almost dropped his wand when he spied through the entrance to the Ministry's holding cells. He could clearly see Draco Malfoy himself, making no attempts to conceal himself, in the closest cell to the door. He was crossing his arms while looking down at his chest. Harry was not sure whether his eyes were opened or closed, but he was so composed, so unlike the Draco Harry had seen before after the war. Not like the Draco who accepted Harry into his arms after Harry's divorce, in a Muggle club of all places. Not like the Draco who stayed over at his place, but told him it could never work out between them.

Harry had wanted to return Draco's wand to him. He might now never have a chance. He didn't know if the wand would still work for him, but he had to at least try. He had respected Draco's wish to not see each other again, to act like he didn't exist, but he couldn't do that now. Not with Scorpius, Albus's dear friend, missing. Not with Draco being held in custody because he was already a suspect in the case. Harry cursed the Ministry for their corruptness. Harry was so close to becoming Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he could have prevented this. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault.

The guard had already gave him the okay to go in, but he couldn't help but stand and watch. Draco still hadn't noticed Harry standing there behind the door, or if he did, he wasn't showing it. He looked like a marble statue sitting there, completely stone and unmoving as pain was etched across his features. Maybe Harry wouldn't have recognized Draco's emotions if he didn't feel like he knew him so well. Would he even be allowed to sit in on this case if they knew about their relationship in the first place? No, it was their lack of. Harry had to get moving already before he looked like a creep and the guard asked him to leave.

He opened the door slowly incase Draco was expecting someone else. He didn't want to see even more pain or disappointment on Draco's face. He couldn't imagine what Draco must be thinking about Scorpius being missing. He had heard about it from the Prophet, Merlin forbid, before he heard it from anyone else, even Albus. And Albus was crushed. There were nights when Harry had to stay up while Albus cried or talked about how something like this couldn't happen. _Shouldn't_ happen. Scorpius was just allowed to go off on his own, Albus said, and had just gone to Hogsmeade. And then he was gone.

Harry didn't know how something like this could happen himself. All the Death Eaters he knew of were incarcerated. Was there someone really that out to get Scorpius? It couldn't be. Scorpius was a good kid. But he couldn't blame Draco either, like everyone else was. Draco didn't get off scot-free from the war. He wouldn't do something like this to his own son, nonetheless anyone at all. Harry found himself walking of his own accord. Draco looked up with tired eyes. They looked like they had already spent all the tears he had. His eyes locked with Harry's and he stood up fast, approaching the cell slowly. "Harry."

~.~.~.~.~.

"Are you angry at me?" Harry said, ignoring the way his heart flared up at the sound of Draco saying his own name. Draco looked confused and aggravated, and Harry wished he hadn't brung it up. "Angry about what?" Harry flinched and made himself ready for the inevitable. "About... me breaking your rule. Of not seeing each other again." Draco sighed and looked Harry in the eye, as if this wasn't becoming a entirely embarrassing encounter. "That isn't exactly what I was referring to when I said that." Draco raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the unsaid. Harry blushed stupidly and backed away from the cell.

"Do you agree with them then? Think I'm some wild beast who got rid of my son?" Draco said angrily. Harry had messed up. Again. He must have thought Harry was stepping away because he thought Draco was a threat. Well, he did think Draco was a threat... but not like that. "No, not at all. Just ask Hermione. We've been calling to everyone we can to release you." Harry put his hand on the bar, trying to show Draco a sign of trust that he had ruined before. "But you have no proof that it wasn't me. Scorpius still hasn't been found." Draco said, his voice edging on desperation. "I know that. But I have faith in you, Draco. I have since we were kids."

"Kids? While we hated each other?" Draco said with disbelief. Harry walked towards the cell again, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. "I know Snape killed Dumbledore for you, Draco. I saw everything happen." Draco's face flamed up in what could be humiliation or anger, Harry couldn't tell. But Draco had to have assumed it. He had saw Harry afterwards, when he chased afterwards. Harry spoke again before Draco could butt in. "I know you aren't capable of hurting anyone. Especially your own child. Especially someone as amazing as Scorpius." Draco hung his head in shame. "At least you hold me in high regard. How strange."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, Draco. I'll find your son first if you want me to. But I'm getting you out of here." Draco blinked with tears in his eyes. "I was only ever strict about him going out on his own. I let him because I was so angry that day... and now they all suspect me. Please find my son, Harry." Harry offered a small smile as Draco put his hand over Harry's that was still on the bar. "You know I will. Do you need anything? Has anyone done anything to you I should know about? I'm close to being Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I can help." Draco gave him a cocky grin, but Harry swore he could see some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"You're not my boyfriend, Potter. I can protect myself." And back to last names, as soon as Harry offered up his protection. Usually, Harry would argue with Draco about it, like he did the morning after they slept together, when Draco insisted to go back to the way things were. But he couldn't do that this time. He had a way in. Draco was going to let him help him. He couldn't fuck it up right now. "Fine. But know if I find anything out about something you're not telling me, I'll go Savior on them." Draco laughed at their _only_ inside joke, the one Harry cracked on him when they first saw each other at the club. "Okay. I'll remember that then, Harry."

TBC -


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sits in on a Auror interrogation on Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Part Two: Interrogating

"Why are you here, Harry?" Draco whispered darkly across the interrogation table as the other Auror officer looked down at his paperwork. "Is there something the matter?" The officer interrupted before Harry could answer. They were being watched. Both by the officer and by the other side of the two-sided mirror. This was better than sitting in court, though, Harry thought. He could convince a bunch of Aurors that he had no relationship with Draco in any way. Even though he had been staying up looking at Draco's case for a week. They wanted to detain him for as long as possible. Corrupt bastards.

"I'm here because I care about the children at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy." Harry answered swiftly. The officer, nameless and unimportant raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare to question Harry at all. Oh, did Harry love that part of being in a high-level position. He could butt in whenever he wanted. Trying to keep the smirk off his face, he locked eyes with Draco. Harry's optimism seemed to get partially through to him. He was sitting with his head held high, and the sharp, stormy look in his eyes was back. But he was glaring at Harry. Harry couldn't be deterred, though. Draco should've known that by _help_ he meant _help._

Harry stared back with a equal amount of conviction until apparently even the officer caught onto the tenseness in the room and began the interrogation. "When and how did your son go missing, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry had heard this story before on the news, but sat closer to hear Draco anyway. His throat clenched as he spoke, and Harry thought it was hard to believe that anyone could think Draco could hurt his son. Harry wasn't the sympathetic type, but this convinced Harry since the day he read it in the Prophet. "My son was on Christmas break. I was angry because a member of the Auror Office came to my door and _stole_ a Dark artifact from me."

Harry looked over at the unmoving and uncaring officer. They clearly did not even pick the best of the best for this investigation, which annoyed Harry more than it should. Were they so convinced of Draco's guilt they sent out whoever they could find? It made Harry sick that he could do nothing about it for now. "That's not relevant to your son going missing, Mr. Malfoy. Unless there is a confession you have for us." Draco's eyes narrowed in anger. "It's relevant because I had a argument with Scorpius over it. Scorpius insisted on going to Hogsmeade alone to find a replacement. I told him it was no use."

A thought reached Harry at once. It couldn't have been a very intelligent one, since he knew they had already gone and looked for the kid, but Scorpius obviously wanted to find the person involved with taking away Draco's stuff. There was no replacing a Dark artifact. It was charmed or cursed. But Draco would know that. "And you let him go anyways?" The officer asked rudely. Harry wanted to jinx him. Or kick him under the table, where the detectives couldn't see. "No. Of course not. He left without my permission. He put a charm on one of the house elves, but the elf had no information when I asked."

~.~.~.~.~.

They got pretty much nothing done. The officer didn't even ask about the member who apparently came to Draco's house, or if they had already asked it must have been unimportant. Harry couldn't help but bring it up later, though. Later meant he had to ask _again_ to visit Draco's cell. He knew there would be gossip within the week. Harry didn't really care. "Draco." Harry exclaimed as he got to his cell. Draco was slouching on his bench in a way where Harry thought he shouldn't have seen it. It felt grotesque just to see him this way. As if he was going to give up. "They found nothing. I was stupid to think anything would change." Draco responded.

Harry came up to the cell door and pushed on it with his hand, and it resoundingly clanged. "Draco. Please stop slouching over like that and look at me." Draco looked up at him and glared. "You're not my mother." Then he winced. His mother was still at Malfoy Manor, presumably alone with the house elves after his father had died. It was a sore subject for him. Harry even remembered him talking about it before they- "Whatever. Fine. But please don't come to any more of these things." Draco said desperately, cutting off Harry's bad train of thought. "Draco, if you're worried about rumors, I'll take care of it. But don't worry, I've seen enough."

"What are you going to do then?" Draco sounded almost hopeful. Harry wanted him to feel that way forever. "Who was the man who came to your house?" Harry asked instead. Draco looked startled. "They told me when I reported on it that there wasn't a guy with that name at the Auror office. That's how I knew they stole from me, and were covering it up." Draco said angrily. "Hm. You know, if they were covering it up, I think I would have heard about it by now. Being the leader of said office." Harry said pointedly. He didn't care if Draco insulted the Aurors, he knew all about the bad shite there was, but they had to get somewhere eventually.

"What do you mean? He wasn't actually there? I can give you the name-" Harry stopped him. "That won't be necessary. The Auror office may still be corrupt in many ways, but I am still in charge of it. We don't lie to civilians. I'm thinking there actually was a theft at your place." Draco blinked, and looked like he was about to argue with Harry, but Harry didn't have much time. "Your son may have been smart enough to gather that. He could have gone after that man. I need you to give me a description of him, not his name." Harry told him. Draco's grouchy look was still there, but he was willing to give over the information. 

_Black hair... Brown eyes... The usual bloke, didn't think much about him being with the Aurors, had the robes to prove it, he looked outdated though..._ Harry marked all this down on a notepaper he was smart enough to bring. "Who do you think it is then? Or who he's with?" Draco questioned. He was all curious now, standing up straight as he had walked over to the cell door to face Harry. He was bright. Smart in Hogwarts, Harry recalled. Harry wondered what potion experiments Draco made, if any. "We haven't been able to catch all of the Death Eaters involved. Many were in the Aurors. I'm sorry, Draco. But I will find him." Harry told him seriously.

TBC-


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius turns up. Harry and Draco need answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Part Three: Return

Harry was exhausted and ready to head to bed when he got a fire call from Draco himself. He immediately felt revived enough just to scamper over to the fireplace. His trousers were dirty when answered, but he was too shocked at a message from Draco (he had gotten a Owl from him before, but thought it was a fake. He was in the Ministry's jail, after all.) "Hey, how did you get to call me?" Harry asked when Draco poked his head through. "Scorpius turned up. I wanted to call you first and let you know." Harry blinked slowly. Scorpius? Could he really have just run away? "Call me? I'll head over there now, of course!"

"That's not necessary. It's late at night. Scorpius is fine." Draco's face looked tired just through the call. "Don't give me that, Draco! What happened! He just came to the ministry?" Harry asked with confusion. "Apparently he got in a altercation with a low-level Death Eater over our families dark artifact. And by alteraction, I mean he sneaked around him and ended up following him for a week. He was too scared to call me after. He almost got hurt. He even tried to duel him. I don't know how he got it back. And how he managed to get away." Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin, Draco. And you're sure he's alright? Mentally?"

"I assume so. He's a tough kid. Way more tougher than me." Draco looked incredibly worse for wear. Harry wanted to be there for him, but knew Draco wouldn't budge. "Are you still in custody?" Harry asked instead. "No. They've released me for now after he told his story. He's still telling it, actually. I was just let out and allowed home. Or, they forced me home, before I was able to even speak to him alone." Draco spoke with unreleased anger. "I'm sorry. I told you I'd make this right, Draco. I will. I'll get that guy, but before then I'm coming to the ministry tomorrow." Harry said with conviction.

Draco's frown softened a little. "He's already named the guy, no one you know of course. Nothing but a wimp following around the ones you already put in Azkaban." Harry couldn't help but stupidly grin. Was he... complimenting him? It almost drove Harry mad with euphoria. He should go to sleep before he said something stupid. He could ruin the good mood if he acted on impulse. The impulse he couldn't have. And shouldn't, not when Scorpius just came back. "Albus will be so excited when he hears Scorpius is okay. I'm sure you won't be able to sleep when he finds out what your boy went through." Harry shook off his feelings.

Draco shook his head warmly. "Your son is just as much of a monster when it comes to surviving things, when it comes to what Scorpius and your son James puts him through." They were bantering. Without anything ruining anything. Harry's heart soared. He _had_ to do it. Had to make the change, even if it fucked things up between them. "Draco, I..." "Wait, Harry. I have to say something before you leave." Draco interrupted him. "Hm? Okay?" Harry said with disappointment. "I take back what I said. About us not talking anymore. I think I want you in my life." Draco said mysteriously. "What? Really?" Harry blinked a thousand times before realizing Draco had ended the call.

~.~.~.~.~.

" _You_ will have to answer to me later about what you meant." Harry said seriously, grabbing the arm of a distracted Draco. They were in the entrance of the Ministry, about to leave with a dispatched Scorpius at last. "Whatever do you mean? I meant just what I said." Draco said normally, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes. Harry swallowed, and looked down at the young boy. "Do you know how much your father and I worried about you?" Harry asked him scornfully. It was true. All last night Harry had been worried, and at morning time when the Ministry opened back up Harry turned up at once just to see them.

Scorpius, the crazy child, _laughed._ "You sound like a married couple!" He yelled, attracting the attention of passerby. Draco put his palm on Scorpius shoulder and squeezed. "Scorpius, what have I told you about-" "-Mr. Potter! Don't let him dissuade you! He's obsessed with you! Why, he always talks about you!" Scorpius interrupted his annoyed and shocked father. "He's not normally like this, I..." Draco said with embarrassment. "Oh, I know what he's like." Harry grinned at Draco and patted the boy on his head for his unexpected help. "So you talk about me, huh? For how long?" Harry asked as they dropped off Scorpius in his room.

Draco cleared his throat. "I do not talk about you. He was trying to humiliate me in front of you. He knows of my... crush." Harry gaped back at the room they had just left with surprise. "Crush? So all this time you've been pushing me away?" Harry asked, not able to keep the big grin off his face even with his sad words. "No, that wasn't my intention..." Harry grabbed his hand. "I don't really care what your intention was." Harry stared at him intensely, watching in satisfaction as his body turned pink even as his eyes stayed a cool light grey. "I want to be with you, Draco. With you and your mother, and your son."

"What? But, your own family..." Draco started. Harry thought he would feel the need to interrupt Draco various times this evening. "They are still my family. But you are my family too, Draco, with your son who survived off gas station food and ambition, and even your mother who resides in this very manor, ignoring me at this time." Harry said knowingly. "Don't think he'll get away with this. He took his allowance and used it for idiotic purposes such as revenge. And even tricked a _Death Eater_ which may be considered _cool_ by most accounts, but he still almost got injured if it weren't for muggles." 

Harry sucked his mouth in annoyance. "You're not one to talk about revenge- stop trying to change the subject, Draco." Harry argued, then went to grasp both of Draco's more slender hands. "We may be different, and all that crappy shite we had to deal with, but- I refuse to not be with you at this point." Before Draco could argue (his mouth had already opened) Harry leaned up and kissed him. Draco gaped before slowly kissing him back, then releasing him with shock. "I understand. Merlin, Harry. You're impossible." He spoke before grabbing Harry back and kissing him. "Please no PDA in my house! Gross!" Scorpius yelled through his door.

THE END


End file.
